


Memories of the past

by Wolfy2109



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy2109/pseuds/Wolfy2109
Summary: A redeemed Azula still has nightmares,not of the damage and pain inflicted on her but the horrors she put people through, including Ty Lee. How will Ty Lee comfort her trembling,guilt-stricken girlfriend?.
Relationships: Azula - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, Ty Lee - Relationship, Tyzula
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Memories of the past

"Ty Lee get over here!!!"

Sweat was dripping off of her as she rubbed her forehead,her eyes wider than ever. Who watches nightmares of moments they've spent with their beloved?. Of course,she thought. Her actions towards Ty Lee were torturous to say the least in the past. She remembered how she bullied Ty Lee into doing what she wanted, threatened to set her on fire while she performed. "Why was the betrayal even a shock to me?" she thought. A tear escaped her eye and trailed down her face,as she sniffled a sob and put her feet on the ground to leave,two firm arms held and hugged her from behind. She liked being alone after nightmares at times but this wasn't just any nightmare,this wasn't a nightmare where Ozai threatened her or Ursa left her. This was a memory. She was ashamed of her actions, embarrassed at how she treated her loved one. While others like Sokka treated their woman with only love,yes,Ty Lee had told Azula all about her best friend's relationship and though it made Azula nauseous,it also made her feel jealous of how she could never love that way. "I'm sorry I-" she spoke in a low voice when Ty Lee pulled her into another hug. Azula let out muffled sobs in her embrace for a few minutes before Ty Lee sat next to her. She wiped Azula's tears with her hands and kissed her beautiful, amber eyes. "No Azula, we've been through this before. I love you and you love me?. You've made mistakes,big ones but I've put that past us. You didn't understand love then,you were always deprived of it. While others always had people rooting for them,you only had soldiers to command. You didn't know what love means back then. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you sooner." Ty Lee was looking into Azula's eyes,her voice always uplifted Azula. Her voice was like honey, gentle,smooth and gold. Azula looked down and Ty Lee held her face in her hands and kissed her on the nose. "You want hot chocolate?." she said. Azula got up and smiled a little,her eyes still swollen from the break down she had,"no,I want you and hot chocolate. Come let's go eat". As Ty Lee braided her hair in order to get ready,Azula stared. "She's mine to keep as I'm hers. I have hurt her a million times and my twisted mind might make mistakes a million times more but I'll try everyday to make it up to her. I'll shower her with love everyday,the kind of love she deserves. I'll adore her and adorn her with the finest jewels of the world. I'll bring navies and fleets down if they were to hurt her. As she had once stood guard by me in my missions, I will stand guard by her for my entire life." 


End file.
